


蔓

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Matsumura Hokuto/Bottom!Kyomoto Taiga, 花纹症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: 原本有千百个理由可遮盖过去，新的纹身贴，跪在地上也不过是不小心摔了一跤。但是在这一瞬他突然不想再隐瞒，反正也只剩这么些时间了，坦白也不过如此。
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 5





	蔓

**Author's Note:**

> *花纹症 梗源网络。是花吐症的分支，暗恋者会从身上尾骨皮肤处开始生长出被暗恋者喜欢的花朵的花纹，类似纹身的图案。并且花纹会像植物一样缓慢生长，每一次花期长有花纹的地方都会有强烈的灼痛感，生长速度会比平时更快。如果不能得到好的结果，被寄生了花纹症的人最终会全身铺满花纹，花朵会脱离宿主，最终宿主消散为花朵，即开即逝

是从什么时候开始的？

松村北斗脱下了京本大我的外套，那件本就被汗水浸得半透的白衬衫还贴在身上，他伸手隔着衣物拂过隐隐约约显出的图纹。

像是在挑逗一般。

京本没有回答，他只是沉默着，沉默着任由对方解开纽扣让自己的上半身完全裸露在眼前。借着乐屋里的化妆镜京本能看清后面那人错愕的表情，大概现在已经蔓延到整个后背上都是了吧。

京本大我想起第一次感受到背后的灼痛感，是在演唱会结束后，他还以为是过度劳累带来的肌肉疲劳并没过多在意，直到他更衣时摸到背后凸起的纹案，转过身看见镜子中倒映出来的图像。

他没有和任何人提起过这件事情，只是留心避开会裸露出肌肤的时候，好在天气转凉也没有什么需要到裸露身体拍摄的任务。他在网络上搜集相关的资料，却也只能得知是一种极罕见的症状，放任其生长最后结局便是死亡——唯一办法是与心爱的人袒露心声并被接受。

这是什么魔幻小说情节吗，京本大我忍不住小声吐槽，但背后传来的刺痛感确实真切提醒着他，这不是个玩笑。

出于好奇他又查了一下背上花朵的名字，红色圆状的花瓣翘着边，是花语为耐心的角罂粟花。

之后的某一次综艺收录，节目组请来的大师正神神叨叨给他们分析起各人的生日花，旁边的田中树担起mc的职责聊得正欢，京本索性坐在位置上发起呆。

“诶——北斗你的生日花是角罂粟呀。”  
熟悉的词语突兀的刺入耳帘，他几乎是下意识猛的就转头看向后排的北斗，对方对上他的视线明显一愣，一旁的树也扭过头轻声问了句“Kyomo？”他小幅摇摇头示意自己没事，录制继续，但他却开始有些坐立难安。

结束后他近乎仓皇逃回了休息室，换上舒适的棉质T恤却仍感觉背后烫得生疼。按日期算又该是花期了，如同真实存在的生命一般残忍的舒展着枝叶，花瓣像是要撑破皮肤一般凸起泛红。作为生长基土的身躯承受不了这般痛苦，紧咬着下唇抑制住痛呼，跪在地上剧烈喘气借以平复。

下一秒京本大我听见门把转动的声音，瞳孔一缩还来不及站起来，回头就对上了刚进门的松村北斗。他愣了下张张嘴没说出话，松村疑惑的打量了一番，直到视线凝固在京本的脖子上。  
“你摔了吗……还有脖子上那是什么…？”

京本顺着他的目光摸向自己自己的侧颈，刚刚的花竟然已经长到这个地方了，指尖抚过之后几乎是惊恐的弹开——还是花苞，也许在下一次花期就该完全长成了吧。他垂下手，犹豫着开了口。  
“不，这是花纹症。”

原本有千百个理由可遮盖过去，新的纹身贴，跪在地上也不过是不小心摔了一跤。但是在这一瞬他突然不想再隐瞒，反正也只剩这么些时间了，坦白也不过如此。辗转反侧后说出口比想象中简单多了，在心中郁结不安了那么久的情绪居然就这么放下来了。

“没想到第一个知道的人会是北斗啊。还以为会因为撑不下去先和经纪人说。”  
京本笑了两声，没抬头自顾自的讲着。自然也就错过了松村北斗眼中闪过的错愕和失落，还有更深处的不忍。  
“等下我就和经纪人说一声，讨论一下怎么……”  
“为什么？”  
松村北斗突然开口，京本抬头看着对方在自己跟前蹲了下来。  
“什么为什么…”  
“你喜欢上了不能告白的人吗？”

是啊，他现在就在我眼前。  
京本深吸了一口气，他不是没想过表白，抛开人设上的不仲，他和松村北斗的真实关系也并没有那么尴尬紧张。  
但也仅此而已。  
他不知道自己在那个瞬间就对松村又了不一样的情感，也许是因为逐渐展露出的沉稳安定感，抑或是更久远之前，看着在他从会叫自己前辈的时期成长到并肩和自己站在一起。  
有暧昧吗？有。他没错过对方偶尔露出的，和自己一般的不寻常的目光，但京本不愿深究，更不可能会去捅破那层窗户纸。松村北斗亦然。他们在某种方向上都太像了，于是在沉默中任由时间流逝消磨着彼此心中的热切。

“是啊。”  
因为我们心知肚明谁都是不会主动开口。

“是吗，但是我喜欢你。”松村北斗毫无自觉的丢下一颗炸弹，他注视着京本大我。“因为想了很久还是想说出来。所以，我是能帮到你的那个人吗？”

京本大我错愕的看向松村北斗，连手上的动作都顿住，任由对方伸手抱住自己，略带凉意的手抚上后背。他的双手垂在身旁，抬起后又有些尴尬的愣在空中，试探性的也搭在北斗肩上。  
脸颊被轻轻蹭过，呼出的热气撩拨着敏感的耳朵。京本想是下定了什么决心，搭在肩上的手略用力收住，任由对方把自己抱起又安稳的放在沙发上，甚至还贴心的没让他背后碰到靠背。

积郁在心中的种种在这一刻终于尘埃落定，关于少年因为莫名自尊而疏远的距离，满溢而出又被强行按下的关切与懵懂爱意。于是一切都变得顺理成章，衣物被褪去，他们拥着彼此交换了一个浅而快的吻——更像是为了确认对方是否真切存在于此。  
下一刻京本又凑上去索要了一个更深的吻，借着不知从何听闻的技巧撬开对方的唇扫过齿面，交缠着直到分离时还依依不舍留下一丝银线。  
手仅仅是在身上毫无章法的抚弄就足以挑起情欲，松村埋在他颈部轻咬，逼得京本高仰起脸，瘦长白皙的脖颈暴露在他面前，轻哼着试图阻止对方在这么显眼位置留下痕迹。  
北斗也只是作势两下，指节探到身后，按了按穴口，意外的在情动下已有些许液体分泌出，手指的推进并不算困难，指尖反剪着缓缓扩张。

从未被造访过的地方哪怕已被细心温柔做好准备，但要容纳性器任是不易，松村一面安抚着京本一面将自己送入，被温热肠道包裹住的快感过于强烈，他咬了咬唇才抑制住抽插的欲望，等到听见那句小小声的可以了才重新动作。开合碰撞间京本的呻吟声也渐渐泄出，从开始还压着不敢放声到趴在北斗肩上急促的喘着气。

生理性的泪水被激出，落在松村肩上一凉，身下的动作立刻停住，他抬头看向京本，急急的抹去他眼角溢出的泪水。

“怎么了，弄疼你了吗？”  
“没事，就只是……”  
京本动了动，把身子更往下压了下去，“想要你干得更深……”

松村北斗的呼吸一窒，理智都被抛诸脑后，也不再理会京本的求饶，按住京本的腰狠狠顶入，一次次擦过敏感点惹得穴道更猛烈的收缩。但伸手拨开他额前金色的碎发的动作依然轻柔，在到达临界点的同时又一次在额上落下一吻。后穴被热液填满的充实感让京本早就到达临界点的性器也抖了抖射了出来。

松村的指尖落在京本的眼角边上，浅红色晕开一片，对方像是累极了沉睡过去，只是乖巧的闭着眼。他歇了一会才起身取了毛巾擦拭身体，蹲在沙发边上又止不住抚过背上的花纹，起身把盖在他身上的衣服掖好。  
“晚安，きょも ”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，本来想写的还有很多，但是文笔有限还请见谅。


End file.
